Tender Eyes
by Assilem
Summary: Rated for pure content. The daughter of Margaret Houlihan is having a hard time for reasons beyond her control, but when something terrible happens, she cant do anything to see her mother again. Please Read Authors note and warning before reading.


Tender Eyes

By _Assilem_

Assilem's Note: First off I would like to thank you for reading this, secondly this fic contains serious issues that I do feel very strongly about. This story is always told in most part in the POV of Margaret's daughter, and does switch to Margaret's, Hawkeye's and third person. They are separated by a nifty line. That of course I created. Also that you might not want to read this, since it does contain scenes of kidnapping and attempted rape.

For those of you who do want to read it, I thank you and would appreciate any and all feedback. I'm very passionate about this fic, since I worked extremely hard to produce such a dramatic fic that would touch people.

Thank you very much.

Huggles and Kisses Always

~ Assilem

¤*‡*¤*‡*¤*‡*¤*‡*¤*‡*¤*‡*¤

__

This fic is dedicated in the loving memory of a little girl that I couldn't help. She was beaten to death by her step-father at the innocent age of three. 

Amy may you always be remembered for you courage and love for the world, even though you never got to see what would happen.

In Loving Memory Always

Amy Simpson

¤*‡*¤*‡*¤*‡*¤*‡*¤*‡*¤*‡*¤

June 21st 1967

My mommy gave me this diary for my birthday. Which is today! I'm nine today. Mommy's boyfriend came over. He and his son. Tommy is a year younger than I am. Hawkeye is mommy's boyfriend. They've been going out since I was six. Mommy seems to like him. I wonder if she liked my real dad. Mommy says I'm too little to know why I'm not allowed to see him. She says when I'm older she'll tell me. I'm old enough to know why I'm not allowed to see my dad. Well Hawkeye wants to talk to me, I'll be back later.

"What you writing Jaime?" Hawkeye asked sitting next to me.

"Just stuff. Where's Mommy?" I asked him.

"She and Tommy went to get some ice cream." Hawkeye smiled, he looked at me and brushed a blonde curl off my face. "What's the matter honey?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." I looked around just to make sure Mommy or Tommy wasn't anywhere.

"Mommy doesn't know. But I want to see my real dad." Hawkeye looked shocked. He stared at me, his deep blue eyes focusing on mine. He knows what happened. I know he does.

"Jaime, that's not a good idea."

"Why not? I'm nine! All my friend's have daddies! Why don't I!?" I was furious! And Hawkeye knew I was right.

"I'm not about to argue with you Jaime, but when you get older you'll understand."

"I want to know now!" I knew not to yell at Hawkeye. Mommy taught me better than that. 

"Jaime Ryan Dion, don't argue! Soon honey, soon."

"Sorry Hawkeye."

"Its okay, don't do it again. I don't want to tell your mom." Hawkeye smiled. He always knew the right thing to say. I think that's why Mommy liked him so much. He could make anyone feel better.

"I love you Hawkeye."

"I love you too Jaime." He smiled and hugged me. I loved hugging him. He always hugged back no matter what.

"What is it Jaime?"

"You're not going to tell Mommy are you?"

"Nope, this is between us." Hawkeye smiled as he ruffled my hair a little bit. "I'm going to get the bananas and other stuff for out banana splits."

"Okay. I love you." I always loved saying that. Hawkeye is the only father figure I've ever known. I suppose I knew my real dad at one time, but I don't remember him. Hawkeye kissed me on the top of my head and left. I turned back to my journal and picked up my pencil

_I'm back. I told Hawkeye I wanted to meet my real dad, he didn't get mad, I did though. I felt bad, but Hawkeye made me feel better, he always does._

Oh I haven't told you who I am, I guess I should. My name is Jaime. Its French. Jaime Ryan Dion, my real dad was French. Mommy is Irish.. That's where Ryan comes in. Tommy said it was a boys name but I don't believe him. Cause I asked my Mommy and she said it was both. My mommy's name is Margaret Houlihan. She has a different last name than I do. She said it was because she and my real dad are divorced. I don't know what that means, but Hawkeye is divorced too. Even though Tommy gets to see both his mom and dad. Every weekend he goes to Hawkeye's. But Grace agreed to let him come to my birthday Cause Mommy and Hawkeye have been friends since 1950!! That's seventeen years! I'm not that old yet, My cousin Erin is though.. Well almost, she's turning sixteen next month. We're going to California next month too!! It's the Reunion! I love going to them. Last year Uncle Klinger put a dress on! It was really funny!

I like going to them. It's so much fun. Mommy's home, I should let her check my spelling, but this is my diary.

"Hi Mommy." I smiled. Mommy walked over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey little girl. Are you having fun with your new diary?"

"Yup. Where's Tommy?" I asked not seeing him.

"Grace took him. It's just me, you, and Hawkeye tonight."

"Is Hawkeye going to spend the night again?"

"I think so. Does that bother you?"

"No, but I think we should move in with Hawkeye."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. Hawkeye was going to move in with us."

"Okay." I said a little uneasy. I loved Hawkeye and all, but whenever he spends the night, which is almost always, mommy seems different in the morning.

"Jaime, what's the matter?"

"Does that mean you're going to get married?"

"Next month, remember?" I nodded. 

"That means I'll never see my real dad."

"Jaime, you can't. Remember when we saw Judge Brown?" I nodded, sure I remembered. He was nice. "And do you remember what he said?" I nodded again. Sure I remembered. He said it was for my own well being that I'm not allowed to see my dad.

"I know." I replied with a small smile. "Can we have ice cream now?"

"Sure. Let's go." Mommy took my hand and we walked into the kitchen. Hawkeye was putting the finishing touches on the banana splits. We walked in and mommy walked over to him. He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey Jaime,"

"Hi, Mommy said you're going to live with us."

"That's right. Are you okay with that?"

"I guess." I knew that Hawkeye had to move out of his apartment, but I didn't know it was going to be this soon. They were getting married next month though..so I guess its alright. 

"Okay, here's your ice cream." Hawkeye handed me the bowl and I climbed onto the bar stool. Mommy and Hawkeye sat across from me. They always did.

"Hawkeye, when are you moving?"

"Next weekend. Tommy is going to live here on weekends too."

"Oh. Mommy do we have enough rooms?" I asked. I counted. "Cause we have my room, your room and the guest room."

"We'll we're going to turn the guest room into Tommy's room."

"What about Hawkeye?" I asked.

"Well me and Hawkeye are going to share a room."

"Oh. Like when he spends the night?"

"Exactly." Hawkeye smiled. I never minded Hawkeye spending the night. He would be sleeping when I walked into Mommy's room. He only slept in boxers though. I didn't mind, cause when I crawled into bed with them he would wrap his arms around me and hold me while I slept.

I guess Mommy liked it too, cause they always kiss and stuff. Mommy really likes him.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes Jaime?"

"Do you love us?"

"Of course I do Jaime. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I know that." I replied with a smile. Mommy smiled, Hawkeye smiled at both of us. He said we had the same beautiful smile. I looked like Mommy. Same curly blonde hair, same skin, lips and everything. The only thing that is different are our eyes. Mine are more like a royal blue and a purple, Mommy's are ice blue.

"I love your smile." He smiled touching my cheek. "You got dimples."

"I know. Mommy has a dimple on her chin. I got that one too." I smiled.

"I know and I love it too." Hawkeye smiled kissing Mommy's head. I smiled and continued to eat my ice cream. After I finished Hawkeye took my bowl and put it in the sink. "Okay little one, time to get ready for bed."

"Okay, will you read me a story?" I loved when Hawkeye read to me.

"Sure, go brush your teeth though."

"Okay." I jumped from my stool and walked to the bathroom. Mommy smiled and hugged Hawkeye. They always hugged. And kissed. Mommy said they were in love. So did Hawkeye. I love him too, and he loves me.

After my teeth were brushed I put my jammies on and grabbed my favorite book and walked into Mommy's room. It was going to be Mommy and Hawkeye's room though. Mommy was sitting on the bed, with the white down comforter pulled over her. I smiled and crawled onto the bed. I slid under the covers and curled into Mommy. Hawkeye walked in his boxers and t-shirt. He kissed Mommy and crawled in beside me. I handed him the book and he smiled.

"Which story would you like to hear?" Hawkeye asked my as he turned to the table of contents.

"Um, 'The Tale of Mr. Tod'?" I asked. Hawkeye smiled and flipped the pages to the story.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded with a smile and curled into him, resting my head on his stomach. Mommy leaned into him too. "Lets get started then. _I have made many books about well-behaved people. Now, for a change, I am going to make a story about two disagreeable people, called Tommy Brock,"_

"Did you name Tommy after Tommy Brock?" I asked Hawkeye. Hawkeye smiled.

"No we didn't." Hawkeye smiled. "_and Mr. Tod. Nobody could call Mr. Tod "nice." The rabbits could not bear him; they could smell him half a mile off. He was of a wandering habit and he had foxey whiskers; they never knew where he would be next._

One day he was living in a stick-house in the coppice, causing terror to the family of old Mr. Benjamin Bouncer. Next day he moved into a pollard willow near the lake, frightening the wild ducks and the water rats.

In winter and early spring he might generally be found in an earth amongst the rocks at the top of Bull Banks, under Oatmeal Crag." That was the last thing I remember Hawkeye saying. I guess I fell asleep, because when I woke up I was in my bed all tucked in. I didn't like sleeping by myself when it was raining. And it was raining really hard. I grabbed my teddy bear and walked into Mommy and Hawkeye's room. They were curled up sleeping, I walked in and over to the bed. I crawled on and under the blanket. I think Hawkeye heard me because he opened his eyes and opened his arms; I smiled and crawled into them. I loved sleeping with him.

"I love you." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too little one." Hawkeye said before I fell asleep.

The next morning was the same as every morning. Mommy, Hawkeye, and me would get up, and eat breakfast. Mommy would shower while Hawkeye packed my lunch, and then while me and Mommy got dressed Hawkeye would shower. I took baths at night.

Anyway after Hawkeye was dressed we would head out the door. Mommy and Hawkeye would drive me to school then they would drive to the hospital. Then I would play with my friends until Mrs. Vokey would let us in to start school. I liked after lunch the best, it was quiet time and we could do what ever we wanted. So I pulled out my diary.

__

June 22nd, 1967

I don't know if I want Hawkeye to live with me and Mommy. I don't know. Maybe it'll be the same, cause most of the time Hawkeye spends the night. But sometimes I like it when he doesn't. Usually when he has Tommy, they stay at his apartment, but now Tommy is going to come to my house on weekends. I like Tommy but not that much. My best friend in the whole wide world Laura said that little brothers suck She had two. I'm going to spend the afternoon with Hawkeye because Mommy has to work. Mommy is a nurse, she works with Hawkeye. Hawkeye is a Pedatric sugeon (I think that's how you spell it) He works with sick kids that need opperations. (Is that spelled with one or two 'p's'?) Anyway I'm going to see if Laura can come over. Hawkeye likes Laura, and Laura likes Hawkeye. 

Laura sits on the other side of the room during quiet time, because we talk all the time. Mrs. Vokey says we can't talk during quiet time so everyday she lets one of us sit at her desk and colour, its Laura's turn today. After quiet time the gym teacher Mr. Jones comes and do gym. We have to change or uniforms though, into our gym uniforms.

I go to a private school. A real one here in Boston. I live just outside of Boston in a city called Cambridge. Mommy and Hawkeye work in Boston, but Mommy doesn't want to live in Boston, she says its too big of a city. Tommy lives here in Boston. He goes to a private school too, but not mine. Mine is by the hospital. Sometimes Mommy comes and picks me up for lunch. And Laura cause Laura doesn't have a Mommy or Daddy, they were killed. She lives with her God Father here in Boston. Mommy and Hawkeye know him too. He works at the same hospital with them. And he comes to the Reunions with us. I'll tell you about him later cause Mr. Jones is here.

After school me and Laura walked out and saw Hawkeye standing there. I ran to him and jumped in his arms, I always loved having him pick me up.

"Hey little one." Hawkeye smiled kissing me on the side of my head.

"Hi Hawkeye. Could Laura come over?"

"Not today Jaime."

"Why not?" I asked. This wasn't like him. Hawkeye always let Laura come over.

"Because I said so." Hawkeye said sternly. I hate it when he does it. 

"You're being mean."

"I'm not being mean Jaime, I'm being responsible."

"No you're being mean!"

"Jaime Ryan Dion don't you take that tone with me." Hawkeye said sternly. "Laura say hi to your Uncle for me."

"Okay, bye Hawkeye. Bye Jaime." Laura said running off to catch her bus. I looked at Hawkeye he was standing staring at me.

"You can sulk all you want Jaime,"

"I hate you." I said nastily.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You don't know what I feel."

"Lets go meet your mom."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't."

"Jaime come on."

"No! You're not my dad!" I yelled. Hawkeye looked at me like he was ready to blow.

"Jaime, I want you to get in that car now!" He said calmly. I stomped my feet to the car and climbed in. Hawkeye took a deep breath and climbed in. He drove in silence to the hospital where Mommy worked. We walked out way up to the pediatric floor and Hawkeye took me into his office. 

"Amy, Jaime is in there, make sure she doesn't get into anything, I'm going to get Margaret." Amy nodded and walked in closing the door behind her.

"What's the matter Jaime?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?" Amy always got everything out of me.

"Cause."

"You're mad at Hawkeye?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause he wouldn't let Laura come over."

"No reason to be mad."

"Yes it is!" I said sharply. Amy sighed.

"I have to get back to work. Dr. Pierce and your mother will be here shortly." With that Amy walked out. I stood there more angry than I was already. I pulled out my diary and crawled onto Hawkeye's big chair and started to write.

__

I hate Hawkeye! He's so mean! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I don't want him to marry Mommy! He doesn't love me anymore! He only loves Mommy and Tommy! Its not fair! I don't want to live with us! I hate him I hate him I hate him!

"Jaime honey, what's the matter?" Mommy asked as she walked into the room. Hawkeye was with her, he had his arm around her waist and was leading her into the room.

"I'm not telling with him here." I said gesturing to Hawkeye. Hawkeye shook his head and looked at Mommy.

"I'm going to head downstairs to see Charles, call if you need me." He said giving Mommy a kiss on the lips. Mommy smiled and squeezed his hand before he left. 

"Jaime what happened?" I ran into Mommy's arms and started to cry. She held me rubbing my back. 

"I...hate…Hawkeye." I managed to get out.

"Baby, no you don't."

"Yes…I…do! He's…mean!"

"What happened?"

"He…wouldn't let Laura come…over!"

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because we both have to work till after dinner, and we couldn't get Jenny to baby-sit. So we had to decided what to do, and we decided you could spend the night here until we go home." I looked at Mommy, she smiled and wiped my tears away. "You okay now?"

"No."

"What's the matter?"

"Hawkeye hates me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause I yelled at him and told him I hated him." I said as more tears ran down my cheeks. Mommy brushed them away and hugged me again.

"He doesn't hate you. I promise. He loves you."

"No."

"Do you want to talk to him?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll get Amy to call him."

"Mommy?"

"What is it Jaime?"

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will honey."

"Okay Mommy."

"Jaime listen to me. He loves you."

"I know Mommy, but,"

"No buts Jaime, I'll be right back." Mommy opened the door and stepped out. I crawled onto the couch and held a pillow to my chest. Mommy walked in and over to me. "He'll be right up."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too my Jaime." I smiled and hugged her. Just then Hawkeye walked in. He smiled and walked over.

"Hawkeye?"

"What is it Jaime?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, and calling you mean, and saying I hate you." I said softly. "I don't really hate you, I love you."

"No harm done Jaime, I could never get mad at you."

"Do you still love me?" I asked carefully.

"I do." I smiled. And stood up on the couch. Hawkeye walked over and hugged me. "I love you Jaime."

"I love you too Hawkeye."

"I have to go." Hawkeye smiled. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay." Mommy smiled. Hawkeye left the room and Mommy turned to me.

"We're going to deal with your yelling at Hawkeye at home." I nodded looking down at my feet. "And don't think you're getting off easy either. You know better."

"Yes Mommy."

"I have to go. I have a surgery. Amy is going to keep an eye on you, she'll help if you need it. And if I hear anything about you being rude, you'll be in so much trouble little missy."

"I know Mommy."

"Bye be good."

"I will." I said softly. Mommy kissed my head and walked out of the office. I was in for it now. Mommy would never hit me, or yell. But she would get mad at me. I hate when she gets mad, cause I always feel bad.

I spent the rest of the night till six o'clock in Hawkeye's office. We went out for pizza then Mommy took me home. Hawkeye drove us home and kissed Mommy goodbye and kissed my head. Mommy unlocked the door and we walked in. 

"Go get your pj's on and wait for me in your room."

"Okay," I said handing Mommy my backpack. She smiled and took it while I walked upstairs into my room.

My room is very pretty. Its white with purple and white bedding and has a purple flower boarder and purple curtains. All my furniture is white. Mommy decorated it. Her room is yellow and white. Tommy's soon-to-be room is forest green and plaid. Mommy said it was more cozy that way.

After I put my jammies on I crawled onto my bed and waited for Mommy. She came in and looked at me.

"Jaime,"

"I'm sorry Mommy, I know," I started talking really quickly.

"Jaime! Be quiet."

"Yes Mommy."

"Why did you yell at Hawkeye?"

"I don't know. I was mad."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't let Laura come over."

"What have I told you about yelling?"

"Not too."

"And do you remember what you had to do the last time you yelled?" I remembered. 

"Yes."

"What happened."

"I wasn't allowed to see any of my friends for the weekend."

"And what did I tell you what was going to happen if you yelled again."

"You would ground me."

"That's right. And I'm going to. That means, no friends, no TV and no playing on the swing set."

"What am I going to do Mommy?"

"You are going to help me and Hawkeye get his and Tommy's stuff moved in."

"Okay."

"Jaime listen. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

"And I'm only doing this so you wont yell again."

"I know."

"You need to watch your temper."

"I know. Its hard Mommy."

"I know it is Jaime, but if you ever yell at Hawkeye again, you'll be in bigger trouble."

"Okay Mommy."

"Go to sleep."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Of course." Mommy walked over and hugged me. "I love you honey."

"I love you Mommy."

"Go to sleep. Even though you don't have school tomorrow Hawkeye is coming and we're going to start moving."

"Okay, night."

"Night honey." Mommy shut off my light and closed the door leaving it open a crack.

I knew I was getting off easy. I've seen Mommy real mad. One time we were at the Reunion and this guy that looked like a ferret made her real mad and she punched him. I was five then and it was scary cause he really looked like a ferret.

†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†

The next morning Mommy woke me up bright and early, we ate breakfast and got dressed and headed over to Hawkeye's.

He was already awake and had some neighbors lending their cars to help load his stuff. Me and mommy lived in a house, we lived there since Mommy and Daddy divorced. Mommy kept the house. It was pretty big and had a basement that had two more rooms down there. Mommy used them for storage She said she was going to change one into an office.

"Hey," He greeted with a smile. He gave Mommy a quick kiss. "Grace is keeping Tommy this weekend, she wants to take him to see her parents for their anniversary."

"Okay." Mommy smiled. "Well me and Jaime will be at the house and start moving things in. Does everyone know where they're going?"

"Yup."

"Okay throw some of your boxes in the car and we'll head over.

"Sure thing. Tommy doesn't have much. Since I only have him for two days a week."

"No problem." Mommy smiled. 

"The movers have all the furniture, are you sure you want none of it in storage?"

"Nope, we can fit it, besides you have almost nothing."

"I know."

"You have two beds, two dressers, a couch, a chair, a TV, a small table and a couple of chairs."

"I didn't need much. During the week I'm hardly ever home then on the weekend Tommy and I spend it with you."

"Don't I know it. Well we should get heading. I'll see ya a little later."

"Yup. Bye honey. Bye Jaime."

"Bye." I waved. Mommy put the last box in the car and we drove off back to our house. 

It was around noon that everything of my future father's stuff was in the house. Mommy wanted to get everything organized tonight. And I wanted to help. After we got the living room set up we headed to the bedrooms. Tommy's new room was first. Mommy moved out the bed that was in there and they moved Tommy's bed in there. After Tommy's room was done we all headed down stairs to the basement and Mommy and Hawkeye put all the extra furniture in the storage room. By dinner time we had everything set. Mommy and Hawkeye were both to tired to cook so we all decided to go out for pizza.

After dinner we were all tired so headed home and curled up in front of the TV and watched a movie. I fell asleep on Hawkeye's lap. He was rubbing my back, Mommy usually did it, but I was lying on Hawkeye. He didn't seem to mind.

I don't know what time I woke up but it was raining really hard outside and I got really scared. I always went and slept with Mommy when I was scared I didn't care that Hawkeye was sleeping with her, I wanted my mommy.

I walked out of my room and down the hall. Their light was on, so I knocked lightly on the door. 

"Come in." Hawkeye said from the inside. I opened the door and saw Mommy sleeping on Hawkeye's chest while he was reading. "What is it?"

"Can I sleep here?"

"You have your own bed Jaime."

"I know but its raining and thundering and I'm scared." I said almost pleading. Hawkeye saw that I was scared and put his book and glasses down. 

"Come here." I walked over and crawled on the bed. 

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"But I'm scared!"

"Okay, just for tonight."

"Kay." I said lying down. Hawkeye pulled the down comforter over me and I fell asleep again.

†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†

The weekend went by fast and I went back to school and spending the afternoon at the hospital On Friday was Parents Day. Mommy and Hawkeye took the day off and came.

We were all sitting together when the teacher called my named.

"Jaime, why don't you bring up your parents?"

"Kay." I smiled standing up. Mommy and Hawkeye stood up too and we walked to the front of the room. "This is my Mommy she's a nurse in the pe-ped"

"Pediatric." Mommy corrected.

"Yup. She works with kids that are sick. This is my Mommy's fiancee. That means they're getting married. Anyway he's a pediatric surgeon. That means he operates on kids that need operations." I smiled.

"Very nice Jaime. Now I understand that Dr. Pierce will be talking to the class about his job?"

"That's right." Hawkeye smiled. "I would like to elaborate on my job."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. As Jaime said I am a pediatric surgeon and I do operate on children who need operations. I am the head of the cardiac pediatric team at Boston Mercy. That means I'm the boss of all the doctors, nurses, secretaries, orderlies, everyone. I mostly work on children that have problems with their hearts. In some cases, I also do neurological cases, which is surgery of the brain." One child raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Do you ever lose patients?"

"I do. All surgeon, doctors do. Its life."

"How many have you lost?"

"Well I cant put a number on it. I was a surgeon during the Korean War, I lost tons of patients. But here in the states, not as many. It depends on the surroundings."

"Oh. Was it fun being in the army?" One child ask. Hawkeye looked at Mommy and almost laughed. 

"No. Not at all. We were in the middle of a war zone. Death and destruction plagued us. It was fun at some times, right Margaret?"

"Some times." Mommy said softly. "Other times it was pure hell. Which was most of the time."

"So yes I did lose a lot of patients."

"What made you decide to be a pediatric surgeon?"

"I don't know. When I first finished medical school, I did my surgical residency and then was drafted. When I came home from the war, I decided to do some work with children. I stayed in my hometown and did some family practice. Then I got a call from Robert Harwell. This lovely lady recommended me for a job." He said gesturing to Mommy. "That was eleven years ago."

"So you have been a pediatric surgeon for eleven years?" My teacher asked.

"I have. It wasn't till nine years ago; I switched to Cardiac Pediatric Surgery."

"Why?" Laura asked raising her hand.

"Well it was when Jaime was born. A child in the hospital was born with a hole in his heart. This whole was rather large. And as the only one on the pediatric staff that had specialties in thoracic,"

"What's that?" Timmy asked.

"It's a specialty in hearts."

"Like what you do now?"

"Its exactly like what I do now. So I operated and that's when I decided to be a Cardiac Pediatric Surgeon. Any other questions?"

"I have one." Laura's godfather smiled.

"Yes Charles?"

"Do you enjoy taking your colleagues specialties?"

"Why Charles whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Pierce."

"Okay boys, stop it." Mommy smiled. "Charles that means you too." She said pointing at the balding man. "I'm sorry they've always been this way." Mommy explained. It was true. Ever since I was three they've always been attacking each other. I thought it was funny.

"That's not a problem. Everyone give a round of applause to Doctor Pierce and Nurse Houlihan and Jaime." Everyone clapped.

"Okay, Laura Evens." Laura stood up and took her godfather's hand and walked up with her godmother. 

"I don't have a mom and dad. They were killed with my brothers when I was a baby." Laura started. I knew the whole story. "My godfather is my Uncle Charles. And his wife Auntie Beverly. Uncle Charles is a doctor, and Auntie Beverly is a teacher. She used to teach at the high school until she got pregnant." We all listened until Laura and her godparents were done. Then we listened to the rest of the class.

After the day was over Mommy, Hawkeye, Charles, Beverly, Laura and me all went out for dinner. The adults talked about wedding plans, Mommy wanted to get married while we were at the Reunion. That way she knew her friends could make it. My grandparents were coming too. And my Auntie Penni, her name is Penelope. Hawkeye's family is going to be there too. Tommy is going and so is Grace. Just cause Hawkeye asked her to be there.

We spent the rest of the night with Uncle Charles and Auntie Beverly. It was after bedtime that we went home. I feel asleep in Hawkeye's arms while he was caring me to the car. I don't remember anything until we got home and I woke up while he put me to bed.

The next morning I went to school and did for the last week of school. Friday came and Mommy picked me up from school. We went home and waited for Hawkeye and Tommy to come home. Tommy was spending the weekend with us again.

"JAIME!" Tommy yelled from the backyard.

"Tommy." I smiled brightly running outside.

"Wanna play with me?"

"Play what?"

"I dunno. Dad and Margaret are cooking dinner and I'm bored."

"We could play catch."

"Where's your ball?"

"I dunno. Check the shed."

"Okay." Tommy smiled and ran over to the shed. He walked in and started to rummage through the shed. 

"Did you find it?" I asked tying my sneakers up.

"Yup." He smiled, throwing the ball at me. I caught it and threw back. We played catch for a while until Hawkeye and Mommy brought out the food and set it on the table.

"Kids dinner." Mommy smiled placing the corn on the cob on the table.

"Kay." We smiled and ran to the table.

"Go wash your hands." Hawkeye instructed setting the hamburgers on the table. We ran inside and washed our hands before going out to dinner.

"Jaime."

"Yeah Tommy?"

"Do you mind me living here on weekends that I spend with dad?"

"No. Just don't go into my room." I warned with a smile. Tommy smiled back at me and dried his hands off.

"Jaime Tommy! Come on dinner is getting cold." Mommy called from outside. We both smiled and walked outside. "Finally we thought you two had drowned in the sink." Mommy teased putting the chocolate milk in front of me.

"Nope we didn't fall in. We were swimming." Tommy smiled putting ketchup on his plate. Mommy and Hawkeye laughed and sat down.

"Well how does it feel to be out of school Jame?" Hawkeye asked me passing the corn to me.

"Good. I get to spend the summer with you and Mommy and weekends with Tommy."

"What about you Buddy?" Hawkeye asked Tommy.

"Its fun. I like summer. Cause I get to spend more time with you. Mommy doesn't let me spend much time with you during school, but during the summer Mommy lets me spend more time with you."

"I love you too buddy." Hawkeye smiled.

"I love you Dad." Me and Mommy watched them, Tommy looked like Hawkeye. He was short, but with the same black hair. Hawkeye was more salty though. That's what Mommy said at least. Tommy had green eyes, Hawkeye said they were from Grace.

We spent the rest of the night playing in the backyard. We played Botchi and tag, and Frisbee. When eight o'clock came around we all went inside, crawled into our jammies and watched a movie. Tommy fell asleep first, then I did.

Saturday we all slept in as usual. I had to wake Mommy and Hawkeye up. They must have been really tired cause their clothes were all over the place and Mommy forgot to put her jammies on. When I told Mommy she looked kind of shocked and told me go up to my room. I liked spending time there. 

A little while later Mommy and Hawkeye came and talked to me. They told me stuff that I really didn't care about. I don't even know what it meant. But I still love when she talks to me. 

After she left I pulled out my diary.

_I'm back. Mommy and Hawkeye were in here talking to me. I don't know exactly what they were talking about, but I listened. I think Mommy was a little mad at Hawkeye cause he forgot to tell her to put her jammies on. She never forgets. Oh well. Tommy wants me to play with him. Hawkeye and Mommy are going to take us to the park. I'll be back when we get home._

I put my pencil down and walked downstairs. Mommy handed me my sandals and grabbed her purse.

"Okay, all ready?"

"Yup." I smiled standing up.

"Me too Maggie." Tommy smiled. Tommy called Mommy Maggie. He didn't want to call her Mom since he already had a mom. Mommy didn't mind either. 

We went to the park then out for dinner. Hawkeye took us to a pizza parlor, but we didn't have pizza. We had tomato and basil, it was yummy. Then we came home and played a game. After that I went to my room and pulled my diary out again.

_I'm back! We went out for dinner. It was yummy! Then we came back home and played Scrabble. Mommy and Hawkeye helped me and Tommy, since we cant spell as well as they can. It was funny cause Hawkeye tried to put down 'Porchflap' Mommy said it wasn't a word. But Hawkeye told her it was the flap on the porch. Me and Tommy laughed when Mommy pulled out the dictonary and showed him that it wasn't a word. Hawkeye told Mommy it was in a different dictonary. Mommy stuck her tonge out at him._

After Mommy won she sent me and Tommy to get ready for bed. Tommy is in his room playing with his trucks. But I better get my jammies on realy soon befor Mommy comes upstairs.

After I put my jammeis on Mommy walked in with a smile.

"Okay Sweetie bed time."

"Okay. Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"We go to California soon right?"

"Yup. We're going early so we can set up for the wedding."

"Okay."

"Now go to sleep. Grace will be here to pick up Tommy in the morning."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too Mommy." I smiled lying down. Mommy kissed my head and walked to the door.

"Good night." She smiled shutting the light off and leaving the door open a crack. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Grace came and picked up Tommy and, me, Mommy and Hawkeye, went back to our weekly routine.

I would go to the babysitters while Mommy and Hawkeye went to work. Hawkeye always had the weekends off. Mommy did usually, but sometimes she had to work. I didn't mind then I could go to the hospital and talk with Amy and the nurses. 

They always gave my lolly pops, which were always yummy. And sometimes I got to go see the patients. That was always fun. Cause sometimes the kids in the hospital let me sign their casts. They love that Hawkeye brings in his 'daughter' as it were with him. 

Then when Friday came; Tommy came back with us and we did weekend stuff, which was always fun. We got to go swimming and play in the park, going on walks, and spending time playing.

We did that for the two weeks before we left for California. When I got up that morning we left it was really early and I wanted to go back to bed. We picked Tommy up from his mom's and we all went to the airport. I fell asleep wondering what Mommy was thinking about….

†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†

I looked at my little girl and smiled. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Jaime was my life, and I was hers. I remember the day she was born. My ex-husband Jake wasn't that thrilled to have her as I was. The pain still remains from when he hurt me. I left shortly after Jaime was born. When he started to hit me. I remember when I first got out on my own, I met up with my old friend Hawkeye, he was the best thing to happen to us. He was still married to Grace, but when Jaime was five they divorced. We started dating shortly after that. And now three years later we're getting married. I never wanted to get married again until he showed me it was okay to love again. Having Jake be abusive made me think that all men were like that. It wasn't just the abuse it was the affairs. When I confronted him about Cindy, he hit me and told me to stay out of his business, I knew then that our marriage was over. I packed up and left soon after that, and I haven't heard from him since.

†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†

I woke up just before we landed in California. I was still sleeping a little bit so Hawkeye carried me out of the plane and to meet Uncle BJ. He was standing smiling when he saw us. Hawkeye put me down and gave Uncle BJ a hug before going to get out luggage. 

We drove to his house and saw my cousins. Erin was the oldest Hunnicut and then Jessie who was five years younger than Erin, and then there were the twins Becky-Jane and Ben they were my age. Auntie Peg was smiling brightly when we walked in. She walked over to me and gave me a hug before saying anything.

"Jaime,"

"Auntie Peggy." I smiled. Auntie Peg smiled and took my hand. She led me into the kitchen with Mommy and her and Mommy talked. I ended up going up to Becky-Jane's room to play with her. We played till dinner and then we all played a game and Mommy sent me to bed. I wasn't that tired so I pulled out my diary.

__

I should tell you all about the people me and Mommy and Hawkeye and Tommy are staying with. There's Uncle BJ, he's Hawkeye's best friend and his wife is my Auntie Peggy, they have four kids. Rebecca-Jane Lynne is the youngest, even though she and her brother are twins she was born the next day. Benjamin Jack Hunnicut is the only boy, then there is Mary Jessica, we all call her Jessie cause she doesn't like Mary and then Erin Julia is the oldest. I've known all of them since I was a baby. Erin takes care of me when we come to California, which is often. Mommy wants to come here at Christmas, because its cold in Cambridge. So we come and Erin and Jessie take care of me and sometimes Tommy. Cause Tommy usually spends the holidays with both his Mom and Dad. I don't know how he does it either. I don't get to spend the holidays with my Dad, I really want to know why. I wonder what Hawkeye thinks about this?

†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†

I really do feel sorry for Jaime. But its for the better that she doesn't see her father. I know she wishes that day after day, birthday after birthday, Christmas after Christmas, it just isn't possible. She probably hates me for it, but it isn't my fault her father is a jackass. He hurt the woman I love and I'm not about to let him hurt the only little girl I'll ever have. I know that Margaret and I can't have any children. It's to late in life. At least we have each other, Jaime and Tommy. I don't know what I would do without Margaret and Jaime, if someone tried to hurt them I swear I would kill that person. Slowly and painfully. When I found out that Jake hurt Margaret, not only emotionally, but also physically I wanted to kill him. I never found out until I first asked Margaret to marry me a year ago. She pushed me away, but eventually told me what happened to her. It was the worst thing I ever heard, first Donald hurt her and then Jake, who also threatened to hurt his own child. Even if I have to lock Jaime in a room, I will never let her ever see that man.

†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†

__

July 27, 1967

Still in Mill Valley

Sorry its been so long, but we've been busy with the wedding. Mommy and Hawkeye left tonight for their honeymoon. The wedding was great! I was Mommy's matron of Honor, that means I gotta stand up with her and Hawkeye as they got married. After they said 'I do' Hawkeye kissed Mommy and they walked down the aisle again. Then we had the reception, I gotta dance with Hawkeye while Tommy danced with Mommy. It was fun, cause everyone wanted to dance with me and Mommy. After dancing we had dinner, Hawkeye made a toast ,and so did Uncle BJ and Grandpa Dan, and the Colonel Potter and the Colonel. Then Mommy and Hawkeye left to go for a week. I'm staying here for a week until they come back Grace was at the wedding and took Tommy home shortly after Mommy and Hawkeye left. Which leaves me all alone, well not really cause I got Becky-Jane and Ben and Jessie and Erin and Uncle BJ and Auntie Peggy. So I guess I'm not alone. After the honeymoon we're going home. I asked Uncle BJ is life was going to be different, and he said not really, cause I'm already used to Hawkeye living with us. Becky-Jane says its time to go to bed now, its really late. I'll write soon.

I smiled and closed my diary. I walked towards me bed and crawled in. I looked at Becky-Jane and smiled.

"Becky-Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in wishes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause I made a wish I could meet my dad."

"Isn't Uncle Hawkeye your dad?"

"My real dad."

"Oh. Daddy said that you aren't allowed to see him."

"I know, cause the Judge told me I cant."

"Oh," Becky-Jane said softly. "Well I'm kinda sleepy,"

"Me too." I added closing my eyes. "Goodnight Becky-Jane."

"Night Jaime." I laid awake for a little while thinking how unfair it was for all my friends to see both their mom and dads and I can only see my Mommy, I love Mommy a lot. So I guess I should be grateful for having her, Tommy and Hawkeye and my family.

†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†

When we got back to Cambridge, I didn't notice anything different. I think it was because I'm so used to Hawkeye. 

Me and Mommy spent a lot of time together like we used to. Sometimes with Hawkeye sometimes without him. I would always get bedtime with Mommy she would sit in my bed and read to me. Sometimes Hawkeye read with us. It was like I really had a daddy.

One day Mommy got a call and told Hawkeye to take me out while someone came over. We went to the park and out to lunch…I wonder who came over…

†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†

I cant believe that Jake wanted to talk to me. I told my husband and he and Jaime went out while Jake came over and I talked to him. I cleaned up a little bit and then put some coffee on. Just then the door bell rung. I opened the door and my ex-husband stood there.

"Hi Margaret."

"Jake, come in."

"Thank you." Jake smiled.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Please." He said sitting down at the table. I pour the coffee and sat down opposite of him.

"What do you want?"

"I want Jaime."

"What?"

"I want to have visiting rights."

"You have to be joking."

"I'm not. I want the rights to see my daughter."

"You can't. The court won't reopen the case."

"Why not Margaret?"

"Jake listen. When we got divorced, the court ordered you no visiting rights. You know that just as well as I do."

"Fine."

"And what's this sudden interest with Jaime anyway?

"She's my daughter. I want to get to know her."

"You want to get to know her now!" I said shocked. "When she hasn't even met you. She's nine now."

"I know that. I want her to meet her little sisters."

"What?"

"Cindy and I have three daughters."

"You and your little whore." I said shaking my head.

"Cindy and I are separated. After Lisa was born we split up."

"Well that's wonderful. Listen Jake, no matter what you say the court will not permit you to have any contact with Jaime. And I'm not about to ask my lawyer to reopen."

"Fine. I have to go its my weekend with the girls." I stood up and walked him to the door. As soon as he walked up I shut the door and slumped into the couch. I have no idea what to do now. I think Jake is going to try to get Jaime, I can't let him.

†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†¤‡§†

__

Hi, I'm upset. When me and Hawkeye came home I asked Mommy who came and she told me not to worry, I was hers forever. I think that my real dad came and talked to her. Maybe he wants to meet me. I'm going to go listen to Hawkeye and Mommy talking…….

Okay I'm back. My real dad came and wants me. I cant believe it! Someone wants me! He even has some sisters for me. I never had sisters before I've only even had Tommy, but Tommy doesn't count cause he's not my real brother. Hawkeye said he's my step-brother. All I want to know is why Mommy said I couldn't go with my dad.

I'm supposed to be in bed but I cant sleep. I'm going to talk to Mommy when I wake up cause I want to know why she wont let me see him. Night night!~Jaime Ryan Dion

I put my pencil down and crawled into bed. I hated when Mommy wouldn't tell me things. I was already in bed when Mommy walked in. She looked at me and walked over.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"I heard what you said about my dad." Mommy stared at me for a minute.

"Did you hear everything?"

"I heard you tell Hawkeye that he came and wanted to take me."

"That's right. Anything else?"

"He has sisters for me."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." Mommy sighed and pulled me into a hug. She hugged me tightly. 

"Jaime baby, you know that no matter what happens, you can't see your father."

"I know. But Mommy I really, really, really want to."

"I know. But you cant okay?" I nodded. I knew that if I was allowed Mommy would let me. I hugged her and held on. Hawkeye was standing in the doorway smiling at us. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy. You too Hawkeye."

"I love you too hon. Get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." I smiled and laid down. Mommy kissed my cheek and stood up. She smiled and left the room. Leaving the door open a crack. I was special to Mommy and Hawkeye. And I hoped I was special to my dad, but if I truly was he would have come looking for me a long time ago.

†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†

Today was so exciting. Auntie Beverly went to the hospital to have the baby and Laura was going to spend the night. Mommy told Auntie and Uncle that she and Hawkeye would take Laura until Auntie Beverly got out of the hospital.

I always loved when Laura spent the night, and this weekend Tommy was staying with us, so we were going to have tons of fun. Tommy was so much fun to play with. He liked to play catch and stuff with me and Laura.

I couldn't wait till after school, cause Laura would come over and we'd watch out favorite show then have dinner and play in the park that was across the street from my house. It was a playground but with space so you could still play catch and everything.

At free time, me and Laura were sitting in the corner of the class room building a puzzle, when the Principle of 'James Gordan School for Girls came in.', that's the school we went to. HE walked in with a smile on his face and walked up to Mr. Jamenson. They talked quickly and Mr. Jamenson smiled and looked over at us. They walked over and sat down on the chairs beside us.

"Hi Laura, Jaime."

"Hi Mr. Mason." I smiled looking at him. Mr. Mason smiled and looked at Laura, who smiled back.

"Well girls, I have some good news. Your mother called Jaime, and it seems that your Auntie and godmother had a baby."

"What was it?" Laura asked in a excited tone.

"It was a girl. And her name is Juliana Rose Winchester."

"We have a baby cousin!" Laura said with a smiled. I smiled brightly. This was the first time I can remember having a cousin being born.

"Congratulations Laura and Jaime." With that Mr. Mason left the classroom and Mr. Jamenson stood up and walked up to the front of the room. Everyone looked when he did that.

"Well everyone it seems we have a surprise today. Laura's Godmother and Jaime's Aunt just had a baby." Everyone clapped and screamed in excitement. "So I was thinking, why don't we make a card for the new mother and the baby. What do you all think?" Everyone nodded and clapped. "All right then, get everything put away and bring out your art supplies." Everyone nodded and started to get their stuff out.

†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†

That night me, Laura and Tommy were playing catch at the park. It was right across the street from my house and Mommy and Hawkeye were making phone calls while keeping an eye on us. They usually came with us, but since Auntie Beverly had Juliana they needed to make calls.

We were playing catch and the ball went over my head and into the bushes behind one of the trees. I heard some rustling behind them but thought that it was just a animal. So I went behind the tree to get the ball.

That's when I felt ice cold hands wrap around me and cover my mouth. I tried to scream but couldn't. I was frozen with fear and couldn't move. I didn't even know what was going on. All I could hear was a muffled sound and I couldn't see anything. The cold hands were pressed to my skin and I hated it. I wanted my Mommy, but something was happening to me, something very bad. I just wish I knew what was going on.

†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†

"JAIME!" Laura called as she and Tommy started to look for the nine-year-old. "Jaime this isn't funny! JAIME!"

"Jaime!" Tommy called walking around where they last saw her. "Jaime!"

It was then that Laura started to cry and the other people in the park started looking for her. Calling her name, Tommy ran across the street to get some more help. He wasn't going to loose Jaime, she made him laugh.

Hawkeye saw his son running across the street in a hurry, and the look on his face told him that something was wrong.

"Hey Buddy, where's the fire?"

"Jaime, she's gone missing. We can't find her! She went to get the ball that went behind a tree and never came back." He explained as tears threatened to fall. Hawkeye's face turned from a smile to sheer concern, nothing like this had ever happened.

"Oh god!" Margaret said almost falling down. Her only child was now missing. It could only be one person. "That son-of-a-bitch!"

"Margaret settle down. We'll find her. Go to the park with Tommy and I'll call the police. Okay?" Margaret nodded and grabbed her jacket and slipped on her shoes. She and Tommy ran across the street and started to look for Jaime.

"JAIME!" She called as she looked some more. Laura was still calling her name with tears rolling down her cheeks. "JAIME!" She called once more before the terror of her daughter came over her. 

Hawkeye saw Margaret collapse and ran across the street. He had to find Jaime, if not for him then for Margaret.

"Has anyone found her yet?" He asked taking his wife into his arms. Margaret nodded no and started to cry harder. Hawkeye became extremely angry and rubbed his wife's back while his eyes combed the area.

When the police arrived there were about four uniform cops and a couple detectives. The uniforms were scanning the area while the detectives were taking some information in.

"Mrs. Pierce, what was Jaime wearing?" Detective Hyland asked looking at the crying mother. He understood that she was upset but the only way to find the missing girl was to get everything they can to find out where she might be.

"She was wearing a pair of blue jean overalls, with a white t-shirt and her school jacket, and her hair was in a ponytail and she had on a pair of blue and white high-tops."

"Did her jacket say anything?"

"It had her school's name and crest. The James Gordan School for Girls. It was dark blue."

"Okay, does she have any marks on her body?"

"She had a red dot on the base of her hair line at the back of her neck."

"Birthmark?"

"Yes."

"Okay, did Jaime have anyone that would want to hurt her or take her?"

"Only my ex-husband. He came back in August wanting visiting rights."

"Did he have any?"

"No. The Judge ruled when we went to court that he was not to have any contact with Jaime."

"May I ask why?" Detective Hyland asked. He didn't want to offend Margaret in anyway, but needed to know all the information about this man that might hold the key to where Jaime was,

"Well, after Jaime was born, he started to smack me around, and threatened to kill Jaime and myself if I ever made a fuss." Margaret explained softly. She never did like to go back in the past that caused her so much pain.

"Okay. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce I'll have my entire precinct on this case. A missing child is something we don't take lightly."

"Okay."

"What I want you to do, is go home and keep the doors locked and try to smile. We will also need to talk to Laura."

"You're going to need to go to Boston Memorial, her godparents are there."

"Working?"

"No, her god mother just had a baby, they're doing the new born thing." Hawkeye explained. He wasn't crying so he had to explain things to the detective.

"All right. I'll need their names."

"Doctor Charles Emerson Winchester and Mrs. Beverly Winchester, and the baby is Miss. Juliana Rose Winchester."

"Alright. Thank you very much. Now I'll have a uniform stay with you and I'll radio him when we have the permission to talk to Laura. As for Tommy, I would also like to talk to him."

"Go ahead. Tommy!" Tommy walked over to his father and looked at him. "This is Detective Hyland, he's going to ask you some questions okay?"

"Okay Dad."

"Thomas Pierce right?" Detective Hyland asked.

"Call me Tommy, everyone does."

"Alright. Where was Jaime when you last saw her?"

"She was right besides that tree." Tommy started. He wasn't going to keep anything from this man. He could find the only sister he'd ever have.

†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†

I woke up to some noises that I didn't recognize. Where was I? I didn't know, but I was scared. I opened my eyes up and looked around. I was lying in what it seemed like an abounded barn. I could smell something awful, and looked at my hands. They were all bloody and it dried. I looked where my eyes would let me. All I could see was three other girls, all younger than me scared and cuddled together. I moaned and the oldest looked up from the group. She looked about eight and walked carefully over to me.

"Hi." She smiled sitting down next to me as she helped me up a little bit.

"Hi," I said softly. "Where am I?"

"I don't know. My dad told us to stay here or he'd kill us."

"You're dad?"

"Yeah. I'm Gloria Dion. Over there is my younger sisters, Elsie and Lisa. What's your name?" 

"Jaime. Jaime Ryan Dion."

"You're Dad's other daughter."

"I don't know." I told her honestly. Because truth be told, I never knew my father. "Why are we all here?"

"I don't know. We were at Mom's, and Dad came and took us. He punched Mom in the face and took all of us. Elsie tried to get away, but he punched her and threw her into the wall. It was the most terrifying thing I ever saw. Then when he threw you in here an hour ago you were covered in blood, so I washed you off a little bit."

"Oh. I want to go home." I cringed at the pain of sitting up on my own. Gloria helped me lean up against the wall and moved my neck slightly.

"We all do. That's why Mom and dad got divorced. Dad beat her, she said she didn't mind, as long as he didn't touch us. But he started to, so we left. Why did your mom and my dad split up?"

"I don't know. Mommy never told me." That's when I started to think. I remembered when Mommy first told Hawkeye that she didn't want to marry again. He took her off and got her to explain why and what happened. I didn't think of it now, but she said she was afraid of getting hurt. My dad hurt her and me, that's why I wasn't allowed to see him.

I wasn't allowed to see him because of the risk of losing my life to a man who never really cared. To me that was the most frightening thing in the world, having a parent not care, and hurt you. 

I looked at the other girls. Gloria had a cut lip that didn't look to bad. Elsie was bruised really bad and was looking like she was in a lot of pain. Her arm was wrapped up with what looked like a piece of ripped material to hold it still. Lisa only had a black eye and a swollen lip, it looked that Elsie was in worse condition than any of us were.

†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†

The night progressed slowly. They called in the day shift to help look for Jaime and there was eight detectives working it. Along with a precinct of police and the whole city of Boston alerted along with the surrounding towns. The little girl was going to be found. She was missing and could be in the care of a child and spouse beater. There was nothing that was going to stop them from finding her.

Margaret ended up falling asleep due to her crying, and Laura was staying at the hospital with Beverly and Charles. There was no way Charles was going to let that little girl be frightened and not in the comfort of the only people she really knew and loved.

Grace came and took Tommy, at Hawkeye's request. He explained the whole situation and she agreed to take him. Knowing that Jaime meant just as much as Tommy did to him. She offered to represent them if it went to court, which it would most likely would. Hawkeye agreed. She was the best lawyer around one that he knew wouldn't take all their money.

By eight AM the next morning Jaime had been missing for over twelve hours and everyone was becoming more anxious to see the little girl back with her mother and step-father. Hawkeye had called all the family and everyone was taking time off immediately to come to Mass. The Colonel was in shock when he heard this and called a friend in the Army, and now the Army was looking for this little girl.

Al called in some favors and had the entire Army looking for her. Everyone was shipped to Mass or the surrounding states. It was the most frightening thing in the world to Al, that his only granddaughter could be lost forever.

Not only was Jaime missing, but Jake's other three kids, Gloria, Elsie and Lisa. Everyone was worried and most of the women were either in tears or about to burst into tears. The men were pacing the Pierce home and ready to pounce on anything. Beverly was still in the hospital with Juliana, and was more than ready to leave, to be with the family in this time of horror.

Sometimes when you think that nothing bad could ever happen, something happens so fast that you don't know what can be done. This is exactly how Margaret felt. She never once though that her only daughter would be taken from her, and knowing the possibility that she could be at this moment dying, scared her even more.

In reality Jaime was in more danger than the police and detectives told everyone. The little girl was not only missing, but she was possibly in the care of a convicted child rapist.

†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†

"Jaime!" I heard, I opened my eyes and saw a man standing over me. He a tall man with brown hair and a light beard. I started to breathe funny, I knew he wasn't very good, but I couldn't say that. He might hurt me.

"Yes." I asked steadily. The man just stared at me, I knew if I said one thing wrong I would be most likely dead.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing sir." I said softly. I didn't want to get hurt, I hated when people touched me. And I didn't want him to touch me.

"Where's Elsie?" I had been sleeping, the pain hurt to much to stay awake, so I didn't know where she was. This man wanted her for some reason and that reason was scaring me.

"I don't know." Just as I said that I was pushed against the wall and slapped across the face. I fell down and held my face so I wouldn't cry. I couldn't show any weakness. I just wanted to get out of her, right now.

"You just watch yourself." He said walked out, but not before kicking me hard in the stomach.. I winced and held my stomach. Gloria came running towards me.

"Jaime are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied, I really wasn't, I was in so much pain and I wanted to know what he had in store for me and the others. "I just want my Mommy."

"I know." Gloria said softly.

"Where's Elsie?" I asked looking around and not seeing the young brown haired girl.

"The blond hair man took her upstairs." Gloria said softly. "He picked her up and told her that he was going to have his way with her. Dad doesn't know I don't think." Just then the blonde haired man came down the stairs with a content smile on his face. Gloria looked at him evily and he walked over and pulled her up with a evil look in his eyes.

"Watch it little lady, or I'm going to have my way with you next," He smiled slipping his hand down her pants. Gloria nodded and pulled away. He smiled contentedly and left the area.

"What was that about?" I asked. Gloria didn't say anything but looked up at the loft.

"He, he, he…He's Dad's friend. I think he might have raped Elsie." Gloria said. I looked at her, she wasn't much younger than I was, a few months maybe. She knew what she was talking about.

"What?" I asked looking at her. Gloria nodded and looked down. 

"He, he, he was in jail for rape. When Elsie was born was when he came into Dad's life again. He always said she was pretty and told her before that one day she was going to love him. When we were in the truck, he was holding Elsie and had his hands on her." I listened to Gloria speak. She sounded like she was more scared for her sister that she was of herself.

Just then the man came in again, he walked over to me and looked at me smiling. He reached his hand out and touched my face lightly.

"Well arent you a pretty little thing. Your daddy said that if I want to I can have you." I cringed at the thought. He looked over at Gloria and reached for her hand. "Come here Sweetie Pie. Be a good girl and come here," Gloria didn't move. Instead the man pulled her down and threw her against the wall. He then picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged. The man smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not going to hurt you baby, I'm going to make you feel a lot better." He smiled undoing my overalls. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there frozen in fear.

That's when I heard something that would change my life forever. I heard some one, some on that would allow me to get away. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but it was something.

The man dropped me on the floor and ran off out the door. Lisa and Elsie looked down from the loft and climbed down slowly. While the man was talking to me, Lisa had crawled up to her sister.

Elsie, and Lisa ran over to me and Gloria and we all stayed there. It was the most frightening thing. We heard yelling and gun shots. I didn't know what to do but cry. I closed my eyes tight and huddled in the corner. It was dark and all I wanted was to leave and get out of her.

It was then that light shown through the room. Four men were standing there and quickly ran up to us. One picked me up, I cringed. I didn't want any man to touch me.

"Jaime, I'm Joel, its okay, I'm here to help you," Joel smiled and wrapped me up in my jacket. The other's were picked up and carried into the light. I looked at the man who was carrying me and hugged him. He brushed some dirt off my face and carried me across the yard. That's when I saw Mommy and Hawkeye. I smiled and would have jumped into her arms, if it wasn't for the pain. The man handed me to Mommy and she held me in her arms. Mommy hugged me tightly. Hawkeye wrapped his arms around me and Mommy and held onto us with his life.

"Hi Jaime," I heard someone say, I looked away from Mommy's chest and saw a tall man in a suit and a vest. I held on to Mommy tighter, I didn't want him to hurt me. "I'm detective Paul Hyland, I'm the one that helped find you."

"Thank you." I said softly still clinging to Mommy.

"You gave us a scare. But don't you worry. You'll never have to see your dad again."

"I don't want to." I said with tears in my eyes. I didn't want to see any man ever again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, I'm going to presume that you are going to file charges?"

"Yes. We have a lawyer."

"All right. Well I'll let you be with your daughter." Detective Hyland smiled and walked off.

"Jaime, thank god you're okay." Hawkeye smiled with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know what I would have done without you." He said running his hand over my hair.

"My baby, I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Mommy said hugging me tighter against her. "Never again. I'm not going to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either Mommy." I said shaking a bit.

"I love you."

"I love you." I said hugging her tighter. Mommy hugged me even tighter than before. She was happy I was safe and not to hurt. "Mommy!" I said, when she hugged me tighter it hurt.

"I'm sorry baby. It hurts really bad doesn't it?" I nodded and burried my tear stained face into Mommy's chest. "Promise me something baby," I nodded for Mommy to continue. "I never want you to think that we don't love you."

"Never Mommy." I knew that now, not only did she love me more than anything, I was her world. It felt so good to be back with Mommy and my 'Dad' but it still scared me. "Hawkeye?"

"Yes Sweetie?" Hawkeye asked pushing my hair behind my ears.

"Can I call you Dad?" A wide smiled spread over Hawkeye face. Mommy looked at me and kissed my head.

"Of course you can." With that he kissed me gently on the forehead and held me and Mommy tightly against him.

"It hurts!" I cried as both Mommy and Dad accidentally squished me. They both pulled away and looked at me. Hawkeye took me into his arms and laid me down on the stretcher that was there.

"You have to go to the hospital now." Dad said holding my hand. I held my hand to Mommy and she took it.

"Can you come with me. I don't want to be alone." I cried. Mommy nodded and so did Hawkeye.

"We're never leaving you again Jaime. You're stuck with me and your mother." Dad grinned rubbing my arm softly. Mommy leaned down and kissed me on the head. It was then that I knew that no matter what I was never going to be alone.

I knew that then I was safe, for the time being. I had Mommy, Hawkeye and everyone else I loved. I may not have my mom and dad together, but I do have a family who loves me more than anything in the world.

That's what I learned from life, no matter what your family is like, if its broken, or just missing someone, you'll always have the people you love and care for you around.

†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†£¤†

Twenty-two year old Cadet Jaime Ryan Dion, set down her pen and smiled. She had had this diary since she was nine and it was years later and she was still using it. It told her life story. From being an only child who only had her mother, to having a brother and a step-father. From being safe and sound, to being in a life threatening situation, and almost being raped. For that day on everyone would know the story of how a little girl with small tender eyes for the world, soon opened them and saw what happens when something terrible happens. It was true, no matter what ever happened, everyone has tender eyes.


End file.
